


Maybe Goodbye

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Unexpected Love [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, season two, slight plot diversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Oswald isn't entirely positive that he's going to survive going up against Theo and his sister, but he doesn't need Ed to know that he has doubts about how the night's events will turn out.





	Maybe Goodbye

They linger in the doorway just looking at one another. Oswald knows he needs to leave, the longer he stalls then the more time he’s wasting and the harder it becomes to leave the safety he’s come to find in both Ed and his apartment, the one they share together. He mentally chastises himself for thinking of this place as his home in the near month he’s been staying here, healing both physically and emotionally, but he can’t help it. He’s spent so much time here, but times run its course. 

Ed places a hand on his hip and pulls him close, Oswald’s slightly taken back but makes no attempt to move away. He enjoys the feeling of his friend’s hand on his hip, the feeling of his body so close to his own and he almost wishes they could just go back inside. 

“I can go with you.” Ed volunteers not for the first time in the past week.

Ever since the plan came together that Oswald, Jim, and a few others would go after Theo Ed’s been insisting on coming along. Ever since Jim found out Ed’s been hiding him all this time he feels his friend has already put himself at too much risk of being found out. It’s hard to pass off and just claim act of kindness as the reason one stows away a wanted killer. 

“No, you can’t, you have many incredible things you can accomplish. The last thing I need is you involved in this more than you already are.”

A part of him knows Ed could be useful, but it scares him. He’s scared that one of Theo’s men could kill him or Tabitha might kill him, he feels a possibly unreasonable fear of that woman, a fear that she can sense when somebody means a lot to him. He isn’t sure he could handle it if she killed Ed. 

“Do you think that you’ll come back?” Ed inquires.

Realistically they know the answer is no, but Oswald finds it hard to tell him no on this.

He leans up and kisses him gently, Ed places a hand against the back of his head his fingers curling in soft black hair as they kiss.

“I’ll call you after everything’s done and I’m on my way home.”

He wonders how many lies Ed will let him get away with before he calls him out on his bull shit. Ed kisses him again, nips his bottom lip and in turn Oswald feels himself blushing.

“Promise?”

“Y-yeah I promise.”

Ed wraps his arms around him and hugs him, Oswald eventually returns his loving embrace. He feels a wave of guilt crashing over him knowing this might possibly be the last time he sees him. He’s accepted already that tonight can end in his death, he doesn’t want that exactly, but it’s a possibility. He also knows that Jim has a pregnant girlfriend and the man has done a lot for him in the past, push come to shove he’s willing to take the fall for him. He doesn’t tell Ed that though, he knows he won’t approve of any of that, it’ll only make him more persistent in tagging along and putting himself at risk of being killed or arrested, of losing a life that has given him more normalcy than Oswald has ever had. 

He kisses the top of Oswald’s head before letting him go, still they stand looking at each other and there’s this strange sense that Ed wants to say something to him. He can feel it, feel something unspoken and vital, he worries he knows what he wants to say. He worries he can’t return it.

Instead of words being spoken Ed kisses him again, this time there’s more desperation and need, again Oswald considers backing him into the apartment and locking the door behind them. Forgetting all of this, but he can’t. He places a hand against Ed’s chest and gently pushes him.

“I’ll call you.” Oswald repeats, he takes two steps back distancing himself from him more.

There is a sense this is a permanent goodbye, he almost wishes Ed would say those words that hold too much weight to them that he isn’t sure he can return. Instead there’s only silence.

Oswald smiles, does a slight bow then turns and makes his way down the hall towards the lift, he knows there’s a car and an army of criminals and vigilantes waiting for him outside under the cover of darkness. He knows Ed will stay inside, watch them from his apartment window then busy himself with his work and his evil schemes, because if he doesn’t then he’ll worry himself to death over the bad things that could happen to the man he might possibly be in love with.


End file.
